Broken
by terra hotaru
Summary: It was her wedding night and her husband-to-be didn’t show up… Ollette, mention of AkuRoku


Holy… oh yesh! I'm writing a girl main. And if you know me, you know what I write. I doubt most of you know. Anyway, wanted to try out something new. So here. Mentions of AkuRoku, nothing romantic, just some stuff. Sorry I didn't update my fics. –bows- hehe..

**Special Thanks? **Sure! To **cookies-n'-milk-yo **and **Jayrin Paige** for staying with me in this fic and says that I should post it. XD LOL, thank you, you two!

--

**Broken**

**--**

It was her wedding night and her husband-to-be didn't show up… [Ollette, mention of AkuRoku]

--

She kept waiting and waiting, sitting in her huge bedroom, on the red covered bed, staring into nothingness. Her hand was gripping into the flower bouquet. Dressed in her white wedding gown dress, she sat, biting her lower lip. She kept thinking and thinking, seeking for an answer, but none came. She truthfully didn't know what went wrong. The clock kept ticking by and it was quite, complete silence. The promised hour was three hours ago.

Her parents, her brother, and her sister were all in the room. Rose petals were resting on the floor, set for celebration. No celebration was going to be held that day. None. Not even happy faces.

She was still. Her curly, long, chocolate colored hair was plastered to her face, covering and shadowing so that no one could see her expression. Everyone was quite, paralyzed and numbed, having no idea what to do, wondering if they should try to console her at all. It was a terrible happening that no one would have seen coming. No, it was not an accident.

It was a common occurrence in which the groom didn't show up to pick the bride. Ollette had suspected that he might be late, thinking that her future-to-be-husband got drunk the night before and failed to wake up the next morning. If that was the case, she would understand and would come to forgive him one day. However, her brother went to check and…the groom was not even home. The apartment was empty and the landlord said that he already left the night before, all packed up.

Tears began streaming out of her eyes uncontrollably. She sobbed and bit the insides of her mouth hard…trying to keep the tears from falling. She really didn't want to cry for the man who had deserted her for…another man. It was no doubt… It was truthfully no doubt… that Roxas had ran away… with another male… with Axel…

There were signs…of how much Roxas had changed ever since that day when their family decided to wed them. Roxas and she…they were close friends, very close and intimate one. Nothing could separate them and nothing would come between their friendships. But Roxas, he had been turning cold ever since his father proposed that they should wed two weeks ago.

Ollette had faith in Roxas. She had been crushing over the blond boy ever since the first time they met and surely, she was really looking forward to the day they wed. However, at the same time, she had doubts. She knew that something would go wrong…call it women's intuition. She had a strong feeling and she hated it whenever her bad ones were coming true.

Roxas was always a kind and caring friend of hers. He was understanding and he would always hear her out whenever she had problems. However, she knew that Roxas was always really close to that certain redhead that was known as Axel. She really didn't have a clue as to why Roxas was close to Axel. She disliked Axel. Mainly because the redhead always cause havoc and disruption around the town, pulling pranks and attempting jokes that no one would see as funny.

Roxas... he didn't seem to… actually, he seemed to like the pranks that Axel pulled. He could be seen laughing softly whenever Axel was successful even though he never got involved in one of those pranks. When Ollette voiced out her disagreement to Roxas, he seemed to understand, yet… he still didn't seem to dislike Axel. Ollette wasn't one to be jealous. She was always understanding and always trying to see things from another point of view.

Roxas didn't listen and talk to her as much anymore after Axel showed up that day…cold and wet, drenched by rain, standing outside the usual place in Twilight Town, waiting for Roxas. She didn't know what happened. They were gathering there that day out of the boredom. It was raining the whole day and the redhead showed up like that, called Roxas out. They had a talk. Olette didn't know what they were talking about.

She gripped the edge of the bed-cover tightly, trying to convert the pain in her heart into another form of physical pain. "Why?" she whispered shakily, only wondering if she hadn't done enough. Why did Roxas leave him without saying a single word? Was she really not worth talking to? Not worth to tell? She thought they were best friends. She thought that they _knew_ each other.

She shook her head, trying to kill her bad thoughts. It was over. She hated Roxas and Axel. She hated both of them. She was supposed to have a happy family today, but they ruined it. She reserved the right to be selfish today, right? To blame everybody alive on this world for her misfortune? Yes. At least, for that one day, she wanted to be selfish. She wanted to let her tears dry themselves away.

She knew that she would regret it later… but she had no doubt that she would be able to forgive Axel and Roxas someday… maybe she was wrong…maybe there were some other reasons that she didn't know of. She would forgive them, she was sure. All she needed was for a day to cry it all out and move on. Forget about her misfortune…maybe it wasn't meant to be. She wasn't meant to be together with Roxas and…thinking about that made her feel slightly better.

Her brother, who was standing there, stood closer and patted her head softly. He tried a smile, but it was broken. Ollette looked up to her brother, trying a smile, but it was also broken and shaky. He pulled her into a hug and whispered soft consoling words to her. "It will be okay, I will be always with you, Lette," he said gently, combing the bride's hair. The bouquet of flower was loosened from her hand and dropped to the floor, shattered.

Everything was…broken that day.

--

Short stuff. :D ehehe, for Ollette fans, sorry. Seriously. Yeah. Just wanna write something out. :3 hope you enjoyed. Tell me how you like it? First time in a year since I've written a girl main. I hope I didn't confuse she with he in this. :D and I'm sorry if there's grammatical mistakes. Tell me what you think! Thanks! And yeah… rushed.. and.. yeah, sorry. I'm HUNGRY!! and it's in the middle of the night... o.o haven't ate since noon...

-terra hotaru.


End file.
